


doozy

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: doozy (n): something outstanding or unique of its kind.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	doozy

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel published [a video about Daisy/Daniel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V9Acv8C6MY) and Enver said their ship name would be Dousy (pronounced like doozy)! I've been pulling for this ship name for a while but wanted to be sure it would stick before writing this little bit of fluff.

Daisy Johnson has loved before. She’s loved a lot of people, actually, in a lot of different ways.

But none of them have been quite like Daniel Sousa.

She knows this, of course; no two loves are the same, and that’s what makes falling in love with more than one person interesting and worthwhile. Loving Daniel will not undo everyone else she’s loved - or everyone else he has. She doesn’t _want it to_.

The only difference between this love and all the others? It’s going to last. Daisy is going to _make_ it last, because Daniel doesn’t deserve to be jerked out of his time just to die in another one. _She_ doesn’t deserve to watch another person she loves die.

When the loop ends, she takes his hand. He doesn’t remember the kiss, or the speech he gave her. It’s basically like starting over, except now she _knows_ she can take the leap and he’ll catch her. She knows she can run head-first into the wall and he’ll pick her up.

No, this love is not like any of her other loves; it’s new and it’s fragile and just a little scary - but it’s going to be a doozy.


End file.
